The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as storage for the operating code of the set top box. Because of the numerous components associated with the set top box, the set top box for each individual television is relatively expensive.
A satellite television or cable television system has a set top box associated with a television or display. The set top box is used to decode and process the signals. The set top box may also include a storage device, such as digital video recorder that stores content for later viewing. A list of content that is available from a set top box is referred to as a playlist. Typically, each set top box can only play content to the television or display associated with the set top box.
In more recent systems, a net work or pseudo-network may allow content from one set top box to be displayed or played back through another set top box. One problem associated therewith is providing the other set top boxes with information available from the other set top boxes without unduly burdening the network.